katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Season Unidentified Bears
This wiki page can be used to document individual bears and family groups that were observed during the 2019 season but were unidentified at the time. In the future, if an identification is determined we can easily access the information located here and transfer it to a new page created for that bear. 'Adult Females:' Add here 'Adult Males:' Add here 'Adults Sex Unknown:' 'Adult, Sex Unknown, May 24, 2019 via IzzyDog May 25, 2019 10:41 Bearcam Comment:' IzzyDog's May 25, 2019 10:41 comment with 2 photos (#1 & #2 ) by her daughter, Jordan Nelson, Brooks Lodge employee: "A new bigger bear in camp yesterday. Can anyone identify this one? Sorry for the quality, but was taken through a window with a not so great phone." On May 25, 2019 at 12:30, Mike Fitz commented about the above May 24, 2019 photos by Jordan Nelson.: "I don't know who it is, but I'm confident it is not 747 or 32 Chunk. The bear is not big enough, the fur is too light, and the head is smaller than either of those bears. The muzzle is not blocky like 747's and its ears are too round. 747 has more peg-like ears. Chunk has a two-toned appearance in the spring and a characteristically big butt. I see neither trait in this bear. The bicycle wheels in the background of the second photo offer a good estimate on his height. Both 747 and Chunk are much taller at the shoulder than this bear. If this is a male bear, I'd say it's probably a younger male, not yet fully grown." INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.05.24 WHO IZZYDOG 2019.05.25 10.41 COMMENT MIKE FITZ 2019.05.25 12.30 COMMENT.JPG|Mike Fitz' May 25, 2019 12:30 comment re: Jordan Nelson's May 24, 2019 photos (2) via IzzyDog May 25, 2019 at 10:41 Cam viewer, Birgitt replied to Mike Fitz' above comment : "Thanks for weighing in Mike. I should have noticed the bicycles for size comparison. After the 2018 salmon season, I would expect 747 especially, but also 32 to be very fat still for May bears. I didn't see anyone else in the bear book that I thought this could be. I'll go back and look through the younger males...but we don't have that many of them these days. So perhaps a transient or a returning youngster?" To which, Mike Fitz replied on May 25, 2019 at 18:51 : "Since the bear looked to be grazing on grass near the buildings in Brooks Camp, then it probably is at least somewhat habituated to people, which leads me to believe it's probably a bear who's experienced Brooks Camp before." INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.05.24 WHO IZZYDOG 2019.05.25 10.41 COMMENT MIKE FITZ 2019.05.25 18.51 COMMENT.JPG|Mike Fitz' May 25, 2019 18:51 comment re: Jordan Nelson's May 24, 2019 photos (2) via IzzyDog May 25, 2019 at 10:41 Birgitt again replied : "Good observation. Is it worth looking for sows? It reads 'boar' to me...but I have nothing concrete to base that on." To which, Mike replied on May 25, 2019 at 19:41.: "I can't see anything in the photos that would help determine the bear's sex, so yeah, I would look at photos of female bears if you are trying to ID it." INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.05.24 WHO IZZYDOG 2019.05.25 10.41 COMMENT MIKE FITZ 2019.05.25 19.41 COMMENT.JPG|Mike Fitz' May 25, 2019 19:41 comment re: Jordan Nelson's May 24, 2019 photos (2) via IzzyDog May 25, 2019 at 10:41 'Adult, Sex Unknown, May ??, 2019 via Brooks Lodge on May 30, 2019 with 2 Kara Stenberg Photos:' Brooks Lodge's May 30, 2019 at 9:05 Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's photo of the front view of the adult bear, sex unknown. Brooks Lodge's May 30, 2019 at 10:02 Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's photo of the rear view of the adult bear, sex unknown.: INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.05.xx WHO BL 2019.05.30 09.05 FB POST w KARA STENBERG PIC FRONT VIEW.JPG|Brooks Lodge's May 30, 2019 09:05 Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's front view photo of the adult bear, sex unknown INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.05.xx WHO BL 2019.05.30 09.05 FB POST w KARA STENBERG PIC FRONT VIEW PIC ONLY.jpg|Brooks Lodge's May 30, 2019 09:05 Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's front view photo of the adult bear, sex unknown ~ photo only INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.05.xx WHO BL 2019.05.30 09.05 FB POST w KARA STENBERG PIC FRONT VIEW KARA 12.56 REPLY.JPG|Brooks Lodge's May 30, 2019 09:05 Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's front view photo of the adult bear, sex unknown ~ Kara's 12:56 reply INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.05.xx WHO BL 2019.05.30 10.02 FB POST w KARA STENBERG PIC REAR VIEW.JPG|Brooks Lodge's May 30, 2019 10:02 Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's rear view photo of the adult bear, sex unknown INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.05.xx WHO BL 2019.05.30 10.02 FB POST w KARA STENBERG PIC REAR VIEW PIC ONLY.jpg|Brooks Lodge's May 30, 2019 10:02 Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's rear view photo of the adult bear, sex unknown ~ photo only 'Family Groups:' 'Family Groups with Spring Cubs (Cubs of the Year):' Add here 'Family Groups with Yearlings:' Add here 'Family Groups with Older Cubs (2.5 year-old, 3.5 year-old):' Add here 'Subadults Female:' Add here 'Subadults Male:' Add here 'Subadults Sex Unknown:' 'Subadult (?) Sex Unknown, May 17, 2019 17:15 KNP&P Facebook Post with NPS Photo:' KNP&P's May 17, 2019 17:15 Facebook post with NPS photo " Have you been waiting? Your patience is rewarded: One bear near new bridge. Seasonal staff are here are and attending training, on track to open Brooks Camp Visitor Center on June 1. " 2019.05.17 FIRST BEAR OF THE SEASON KNP&P FB POST 2019.05.17 17.15.JPG|KNP&P's May 17, 2019 17:15 Facebook post 2019.05.17 FIRST BEAR OF THE SEASON KNP&P FB POST 2019.05.17 17.15 PIC ONLY.jpg|KNP&P's May 17, 2019 17:15 Facebook post ~ NPS photo only 2019.05.17 FIRST BEAR OF THE SEASON KNP&P FB POST 2019.05.17 17.15 PIC ONLY ZOOM.JPG|KNP&P's May 17, 2019 17:15 Facebook post ~ NPS photo only (zoom) 'Subadult (?) Sex Unknown, May 22, 2019 17:23 IzzyDog Comment:' IzzyDog's May 22, 2019 17:23 comment with Jordan Nelson's May 22, 2019 photo of a subadult (?) seen from inside a building in "Tuckerville" (Brooks Lodge employee housing area). 'Subadult (?) Sex Unknown, May ??, 2019 Brooks Lodge May 24, 2019 08:22 Post:' Brooks Lodge's May 24, 2019 08:22 Facebook Post with photo by Kara Stenberg. "Kara’s first bear photo of 2019." Kara Stenberg replied in the thread of the Brooks Lodge Facebook post at 12:23 : "No, it looks like it's related to 128 - this photo doesn't show it at this angle, unfortunately." Kara Stenberg commented in the tread of the Brooks Lodge Facebook post at 12:25 : "My guess is one of 128's, *maybe* one of 409's, but there were too many subs around the last two years to keep track. I start to pay attention after they make it closer to adulthood." Please request Kara Stenberg's permission prior to using her photos! INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.05.xx WHO BL 2019.05.24 08.22 FB POST w KARA STENBERG PIC.JPG|Brooks Lodge's May 24, 2019 08:22 Facebook post with photo by Kara Stenberg INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.05.xx WHO BL 2019.05.24 08.22 FB POST w KARA STENBERG PIC PIC ONLY.jpg|Kara Stenberg's photo of an unidentified subadult via Brooks Lodge's May 24, 2019 08:22 Facebook post INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.05.xx WHO BL 2019.05.24 08.22 FB POST w KARA STENBERG PIC & 2019.05.24 12.23 REPLY.JPG|Kara Stenberg's May 24, 2019 12:23 reply: "No, it looks like it's related to 128 - this photo doesn't show it at this angle, unfortunately." 'Subadult Sex Unknown, The Morning of May 28, 2019 and May 29, 2019 Possible 284's 2016 Offspring:' On May 28, 2018, during breakfast at Brooks Lodge, Kara Stenberg (aka Howlsthunder) captured this video of a possible 284's 2016 subadult eating grass:: On the morning of May 29, 2019 Kara Stenberg captured a photo of this subadult's next visit to Brooks Lodge. Brooks Lodge's May 29, 2019 10:24 Facebook post with May 29, 2019 morning photo by Kara Stenberg.: Please request Kara Stenberg's permission prior ot using her photos! INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.05.29 WHO 284s 2016 SUBADULT MAYBE BL FB 2019.05.29 10.24 FB POST w PIC BY KARA STENBERG.JPG|Brooks Lodge's May 29, 2019 10:24 Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's photo of a subadult observed this morning near Brooks Lodge; possible 284's 2016 subadult (901's sibling maybe?) INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.05.29 WHO 284s 2016 SUBADULT MAYBE BL FB 2019.05.29 10.24 FB POST w PIC BY KARA STENBERG PIC ONLY.jpg|Brooks Lodge's May 29, 2019 10:24 Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's photo of a subadult observed this morning near Brooks Lodge; possible 284's 2016 subadult (901's sibling maybe?) ~ photo only 'Subadult Sex Unknown, May 31, 2019 or Prior Instagrammer Tyler live_the_advanture:' Instagrammer Tyler (@live_the_advanture)'s May 31, 2019 instagram post with photo of subadult, sex unknown. 'Subadult Sex Unknown, May or June 2019 (June 13, 2019 or Prior) KNP&P Ranger Maurice Whalen:' On June 13, 2019 at 08:44 Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi commented and shared this photo of an unidentified subadult sex unknown by KNP&P Ranger Maurice Whalen that would have been taken sometime in May or June 2019 (June 13, 2019 or prior). Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi commented on June 13, 2019 at 09:24: "I will post dates when I have them. I forgot to ask Ranger Mo for the date on this one but it was within the past two weeks." WHO SUBADULT 2019.05.xx or 2019.06.xx KNP&P MAURICE WHALEN RANGER NAOMI 2019.06.13 08.44 PIC ONLY.jpg|Who? Suadult Sex Unknown May 2019 or June 2019 (June 13, 2019 or prior) NPS photo by KNP&P Ranger Maurice Whalen WHO SUBADULT 2019.05.xx or 2019.06.xx KNP&P MAURICE WHALEN RANGER NAOMI 2019.06.13 08.44 w COMMENT.JPG|Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 13, 2019 08:44 comment with NPS photo of Unidentified Subadult Sex Unknown May 2019 or June 2019 (June 13, 2019 or prior) by KNP&P Ranger Maurica Whalen WHO SUBADULT 2019.05.xx or 2019.06.xx KNP&P MAURICE WHALEN RANGER NAOMI 2019.06.13 08.44 w 09.24 COMMENT.JPG|Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 13, 2019 09:24 AKDT comment re: KNP&P Ranger Maurice Whalen's NPS photo of this subadult was taken within the last two weeks. 'Subadult Female?, June 15, 2019, Brooks Lodge Facebook photo by Kara Stenberg:' ' '''On Saturday June 15, 2019 Brooks Lodge Facebook posted a Kara stenberg photo of a subadult on the beach . The caption was titled "Female subadult snoozing on the beach." IMG 5008.JPG|Brooks Lodge Facebook photo by Kara Stenberg, 2019.06.15 Female subadult snoozing on the beach 'Subadult / Young Adult Sex Unknown: '''Subadult / Young Adult Sex Unknown, Seen June 19, 2019 During Live Chat Equipment Testing with Mike Fitz, Resident Naturalist with Explore.org: Mike Fitz, Resident Naturalist with Explore.org goes live to test the live chat / play-by-play equipment from Brooks Falls, June 19, 2019 at approximately 14:09 : At approximately 14:28, Xander-Sage shared a gif she created. At 14.43, Kam shared her snapshot #2 the other bear . At 14:43, Xander-Sage shared their gif of the other bear & 634 Popeye. At 14:48, Xander-Sage shared this snapshot of the other bear. Scooch shared their gif of the other bear at 14:55. At 14:45, Bearz61 shared snapshots (#1 & #2 ) of the other bear. : 2019.06.19 14.43 LCTEST THE OTHER BEAR KAM 02.jpg|The other bear June 19, 2019 snapshot by Kam 2019.06.19 14.43 GIF LCTEST THE OTHER BEAR & 634 XANDER-SAGE.gif|The other bear and 634 Popeye June 19, 2019 gif created by Xander-Sage 2019.06.19 14.48 LCTEST THE OTHER BEAR XANDER-SAGE.jpg|The other bear June 19, 2019 snapshot by Xander-Sage 2019.06.19 14.55 GIF THE OTHER BEAR SCOOCH.gif|The other bear June 19, 2019 gif created by Scooch 2019.06.19 14.45 LCTEST THE OTHER BEAR BEARZ61 01.jpg|The other bear June 19, 2019 snapshot by Bearz61 2019.06.19 14.45 LCTEST THE OTHER BEAR BEARZ61 02.jpg|The other bear June 19, 2019 snapshot by Bearz61 Mckate created this video of part of Mike's test, without sound. "Our first cam bears of the 2019 season are an unknown blond sub and 634 Popeye on the island.": Lani H created this video of Mike Fitz testing the live chat equipment.: Category:Bear Book